


Death

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Amelia almost did it. She almost killed herself.





	Death

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters.

Meredith had been missing for about a week. That's when Amelia couldn't stop looking at the knifes. They were calling to her. Daring her to do it. To end it all.

If she did then she would be with all the men she loved. Her dad, her baby, and Derek. She knew she could make it quick. That she could make it barely hurt. 

Amelia was always interrupted by someone before she could. Either Alex or Maggie came. She was never alone. 

Months later the feeling went away. Meredith came back and she had Owen now. 

She had something to live for. She had someone to live for. 

She wouldn't say hello to death, or at least not yet.


End file.
